


Rolling His Hips, Licking His Lips

by ayoungrat



Series: Paraphilia [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Parthenophilia, virgin!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parthenophilia - Sex with virgins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling His Hips, Licking His Lips

Mickey was a little nervous at the size of Ian’s dick when the redhead got his pants off. He was unsure and thought maybe he should stop this. But then he remembered pushing that toy into himself and how wonderful all that pressure felt. He knew he needed more and he also knew he’d kill himself for not taking the opportunity to be pounded by a real fleshy cock and to feel a guy’s cum actually shooting in or onto him.

Ian noticed his nervous face. “Done this before?” He whispered as he got closer to Mickey.

"Shut up and just fuck me." That was a ‘no.’ Mickey reached for another condom in his nightstand and tossed it at Ian before turning and getting on his hands and knees.

Ian knelt behind him. He unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto his shaft. For a guy his age, Ian already had a good eight inches of meat when erect, the width remaining average. His cock was long and lean, perfect for deepthroating, something else Mickey wanted to try.

Ian sucked two of his fingers and pressed them into Mickey’s hole before noticing they’d already been prepped. “Quit that fag shit and fuckin’ stick it in me,” Mickey grunted. Ian rolled his eyes and grabbed his dick, pressing his spongy head firmly against Mickey’s pink, puckering hole.

Ian felt more excited than usual. He’d never fucked an anal-virgin before. It hadn’t been a goal either but… the way Mickey was already tensing up before Ian was even inside him, how he deniably trembled with anticipation and a little fear of what it was going to feel like to have his first cock rammed inside him, the sounds he was making as he waited impatiently. Ian wanted to hear more, wanted to make him moan and scream those first obscenities of painful pleasure. Wanted to be the first to stretch the older boy’s aching asshole and leave an impression he’d never forget. It was so primitive, something Ian usually was not but he just had this urge to claim Mickey’s body and guide it through the loss of virginity even if it was for just ten minutes and he was thrown out afterward.

The redhead began to push, holding one of Mickey’s hips as his hole squeezed so tight around his cock, his eyes were rolling back even before he was all the way in. He got passed the head and was now giving him the long, smooth shaft. “Ow, shit! Oh fuck,” Mickey accidentally whimpered. Ian loved that sound: the Milkovich boy’s first exclamation from being filled with another man’s cock.

"You okay?" Ian rested a hand on his back and stopped with his dick fully buried inside the older boy.

"Yeah," Mickey nodded hastily, grimacing. "Keep going."

Ian began rolling his hips, licking his lips. “Mmm, that’s tight.” He now had a hand on each hip, angling Mickey’s ass up so he could see his hole swallowing his wood. “Fuck, this is hot.”

"Harder!" Mickey whispered loudly. The pain was intense but he needed more. Ian was happy to oblige, gripping hard and picking up his pace. Mickey lazily smiled at the feel of Ian’s cum-filled balls slapping his ass, his freckled dick reaching new places inside him the harder he fucked him. He reached for his dick and began stroking, a steady stream of precum spilling onto his sheets. He was already close. "Oh, fuck… more!" As soon as he said that, Ian leaned up and pushed Mickey onto the bed, thrusting from a new angle as he kept his hands on Mickey’s shoulders to pin him to the mattress.

It was a struggle for Mickey reach between his spread legs but he managed. He pumped furiously, his cock feeling raw in his hand. Ian was close too, making desperate noises as he pounded harder and harder, early making Mickey sob. “Shit! I’m gonna blow!” Ian shouted, nearly there. “Where do you want my load?”

"In my ass… Ahh, sffff," Mickey cried as he blew his own load, roping semen all over the bed. Ian was close behind, pushing one more time into the virgin hole he’d just deflowered and spraying his inner walls with man goo.

Mickey moved out of the way so Ian could collapse on the bed next to him. They panted and breathed loudly, swallowing to moistened their dry mouths. Ian was nervous. “Feel okay?”

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked at the posters on his wall. “Not a fuckin’ chick, ya don’t gotta hold me while I cry.”

Just as Ian was about to say something, the door opened and in walked the Milkovich patriarch, Terry.


End file.
